tournytimeichirirpgfandomcom-20200214-history
BlyDonian Civilization
The , commonly shortened to BlyDonia, is a multi-planet constitutional democracy super power in the inner section of the ninth arm of the Appearence Galaxy. It is characterized by a large population of 56 billion and quite advanced technology compared to other civilizations. BlyDonia is largely in open, neutral space due to its peaceful annexation of other civilizations near it, with the galactic core on its far east. BlyDonia owns thirteen habitable planets, all of them clustered together in different systems, as well as a number of other gaseous and inhospitable planets. Its capital is BlyDonia Prime. Several of its planets were used as mining colonies, and not seen as heavily populated. The civilizations main exports are precious stones, ores, and gems mined from the planets in its control. This exportation makes up nearly half of its GDP. BlyDonia was founded nearly two thousand years ago proper, a few hundred years after it became faster-than-light capable. It began as an absolute monarchy, until about eight hundred years ago, in which it became a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. Currently, the Prime Minister of BlyDonia is Tax Pavan, and the Monarch is King Bly XVI. BlyDonia owns seven planetary systems, and his colonized the habitable planets within them. Government BlyDonia operates under a parliamentary constitutional democracy. House of Ministers The House of Ministers, its parliament, is made up of over two thousand ministers from the various worlds in the civilization. The House of Ministers has over fifty political parties, but the major ones are the Socialist Party and the Conservative Party. The Prime Minister is elected by being a part of the majority party, and he is usually the leader of the party. The Prime Minister is able to create a council, which is called the Council of Ministers. This council has such positions as treasury, foreign affairs, and defense, among many others. Monarchy The other branch of the government is the monarchy, which plays a reduced role in the government, while still having influence over the decisions. The monarch, which can either be a King or Queen, has a role in foreign affairs and is usually seen as the shadow leader of the BlyDonian civilization. However, the monarch still respects the Office of the Prime Minister, and is seen as a figurehead. Additionally, the monarch has considerable control over the military, but must have major decisions approved by the Prime Minister and the War Council. The Monarch usually delegates this control to various advisers, but can ask the House of Ministers to declare war. Military BlyDonia operated a large military, comprised of an Army, a Navy, and an Air Force. The Navy was seen as the most powerful branch, and has several vessels in its fleet. Excalibur Class This starship is the flagship of the BlyDonian Fleet, and is one of a kind. It is the largest ship in the fleet, and is one of the larger ships any galactic fleet. As a result, the Excalibur did not see much action, and usually went on diplomatic missions or on missions as a show of force. Constellation Class A circular vessel, it is a carrier ship within the BlyDonian Fleet. Not many of these vessels were created, and they usually operate as troop or starfighter transporters. Sunrise Class The Sunrise Class Capital Ship was a large vessel that was used heavily by the BlyDonians. It is an extremely advanced vessel, with the latest in weapon, communication, and engine designs. It is one of the most advanced ships in the overall known Appearence. Victory Class The Victory Class was created as an alternative to the expensive Sunrise class. It is a smaller capital ship than the Sunrise class, and is not as advanced. However, it is heavily armed, and is also occasionally modified to be used as an intridictor. Tornado Class A frigate, and also the backbone of the BlyDonian fleet, the Tornado class was designed with an emphasis on speed and mobility, while still being able to pack a somewhat powerful punch. It is notable for its lack of a large hanger bay, with only a small shuttle bay being included. Culture and Behavior BlyDonians are seen as intellectual and intelligent, but also self-righteous. They are known for imposing their beliefs on others, including the civilizations that are near them. Therefore, it is not uncommon to see several civilizations near them that have BlyDonian influences in their governments or culture. BlyDonians were known as extremely sarcastic, with the ability to inject humor in what is sometimes the wrong situation. They had the propensity to be serious, however. They were also excellent at following orders, but have a superiority complex, seeking to be the most important or powerful in the company of equals.